


if i could fly away (but only with you)

by mr_loverman



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Men in Black, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_loverman/pseuds/mr_loverman
Summary: Hyunjin and Heejin can't help but run circles around one another, parallel lines in their emotions.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	if i could fly away (but only with you)

**Author's Note:**

> lgtb (let's get this bread)

Hyunjin scanned the fancy business party’s extravagant tables in an attempt to locate today’s target, a wealthy man who made his wealth by blackmail. He kidnapped other, secluded species’ loved ones, and returned them only for a ransom, and more often than not it worked out in his favour. The general public was under the assumption that he merely had a large inheritance, as he was a very private man, but Hyunjin knew better. What does the general public know anyway, making assumptions and attacking every new fact that appears in front of them, but still coming upon everything but the real truth? She was somewhat glad that she was no longer part of that uninformed mass, even if her current job had a low life expectancy and certainly wasn’t average.

Hyunjin’s mind flashed back to the man whose memory she had wiped earlier to get here, duping him into thinking that she was Seulgi, a close friend (to the public) of the CEO’s daughter, Irene. She was hoping to spend time at the party with the real Seulgi, but alas, she had agreed to let Hyunjin take her place for the day, under the condition that she and Seulgi be granted the means to hide among the public for a date. The head of their operation group, Haseul, had been fine with this and granted the means they required, including but not limited to access to Women In Black’s garden, the kitchen, groceries, and a dance studio. Hyunjin knew precious little about romantic love, but she was quite sure that they seemed to see it in each other, from the way they looked at each other like they were the only people they could see. A part of Hyunjin longed for that feeling, but she suppressed that part of her for fear of unprofessionalism.

A small smirk graced Hyunjin’s face as she locked her eyes onto the target, spotting him sipping from a champagne flute. He was on the other side of the humongous room where the fancy business party she had infiltrated was taking place, sitting at one of many little circular tables. Lucky for Hyunjin, she was part of a group that required her to wear suits, which might not have looked discreet on a McDonald's run, but was plenty good at obscuring her real reason for being there. Sure it was unconventional, but then again, so was Hyunjin, in a suit or not.

Keeping her eyes trained on the man, she put two fingers to her ear and muttered, “Target locked. Vivi, send Heejin in.”

“She’s excited.” Hyunjin could hear the laugh that was with no doubt in Vivi’s voice. She took a deep breath and sipped on her champagne, eyes never leaving her target. Soon enough, she felt the warm breath and gentle pressure of a chin on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, letting the familiar face of Heejin fill her vision.

Heejin was gorgeous in all her dressed-up glory, and a sharp breath left Hyunjin as she took in her outfit for today. She was wearing the same suit as her but had jazzed it up with a sparkling silver necklace, subtle but beautiful sparkles and her hair tied up in a neat but elegant ponytail. Hyunjin caught herself staring at her red lips, then shook her head and nodded at her.

“Hey, Jinnie,” she said and smiled, a beautiful thing. Grabbing Hyunjin’s shoulder to lay a kiss against her cheek, she left a small lipstick stain on the skin. Usually, when Heejin presses her careless lips to her rosy red cheeks, she would pretend to hate it and wipe it off, but today was different. Today Hyunjin was too captivated by the beauty that was her suitor to pretend to hate the affections.

She cast her eyes over to the target, relieved that he hadn’t moved while this was going on. Heejin followed her gaze and a small frown appeared on her ethereal face.

“So that’s the guy, huh?” He didn’t look very old, and Hyunjin was glad. Heejin would be a lot less inclined to do her job if he was some old hag.

Then again, Hyunjin didn’t want her to do her job right now.

Frustration erupting at the traitorous thought that had invaded her mind, she looked back at the beauty that was Heejin.

“You go do your thing, then,” Heejin observed her, with something like curiosity in her gaze, and…

Amusement?

“Don’t be jealous babe, I’ll think of you.” With a wink, she was off, sidling close to the man and starting up a conversation.

Hyunjin knew it was just her job, knew that Heejin was into her like that, knew that what they had wasn’t going to work out because of her, and yet she couldn’t help the way her heart betrayed her and fluttered at the cheeky comment. She watched as Heejin approached the man and started a conversation, smiling flirtatiously with a hand on his bicep. She led him outside, Hyunjin tailing them.

“Okay Vivi, it’s time to send in Jinsoul.”

“Roger that, Jinnie. You start the fight; she’ll meet you there.” Hyunjin nodded, then realized that Vivi couldn’t see her. She muttered a little ‘Okay’ and casually strolled out of the building. When she got outside, she was met with the sight of the girl she liked all over someone else. It made her blood boil, which only fueled her as she made her way close to the two, in the shadows. There was no one else in the vicinity, which was good, but they would have to be careful nonetheless. As she watched, Heejin caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow; their signal.

With that, Hyunjin sprung out of the shadows and tackled the man, pinning him to the ground. He thrashed and flailed, but years of training had built muscles and strength in Hyunjin that were no match for him. She covered his nose and mouth with a chloroform soaked handkerchief, forcing him to breathe in the fumes. Soon, he went limp and after checking that he was, in fact, unconscious, Hyunjin got up and sent a smile at Heejin, who was looking at her with pride and something more.

A job well done indeed.

As the two stared at each other, Hyunjin with the smallest smile playing on her lips and Heejin openly grinning, Jinsoul burst into the small gazebo, panting.

“Really, Hyunjin? You couldn’t have waited for me to get here?” The mentioned girl merely smiled wolfishly, revealing sharp canines. Jinsoul shrugged, defeated, and pulled out a rope to tie the distinguished and very much knocked out man up, grumbling all the while about never getting action these days. Heejin watched the exchange, eyes softening at Hyunjin’s gorgeous smile. She motioned to leave, putting a graceful finger to her lips and crooking another finger in her direction.

And of course, the whipped Hyunjin could do nothing but comply, knowing full well that she was wrapped around Heejin’s pinky finger, but uncaring, She was her sun, and Hyunjin was but a helpless planet, revolving around her. She saw nothing but her beautiful smile, breathed in nothing but her intoxicating scent, heard nothing but her adorable giggle. She imagined tasting the sweetness of the strawberries Heejin was so fond of on her lips, imagined feeling those silky plump lips on her own. She drifted towards Heejin, inexplicably drawn to her like a moth to a flame, like how the moon is drawn in by the Earth, like how the Earth is drawn to the Sun. But, like the moon and the Earth, Hyunjin couldn’t make herself touch her, couldn’t make herself reach the object of her affections. The same force that drew her in wouldn’t let her make contact, wouldn’t let her reach her goals.

So Hyunjin kept things the way they were, with the unclear seesaw nature of their teetering relationship. Maybe putting a label on things would be better in ways, but if there was one thing Hyunjin knows about herself, it’s that she hates labels. Sadly, life is based on them, small and insignificant but impacting, and so she goes on, dissatisfied but somewhat indifferent.

And as Hyunjin blindly follows Heejin, keeping her small but at the same time enormous distance, she expects to regret her choices, she expects to want to go running into her arms. Instead, all she feels is acceptance. Sure, maybe calling Heejin her girlfriend would feel good, and to be together would be nice, but she simply wasn’t ready for that kind of development, for the idea of commitment that could only lead to pain. Maybe in a more perfect world, with a more perfect Hyunjin, she would be okay with dating, and they would have their happily ever after, for a while, at least.

But not all love stories need picture-perfect endings, and this was one of them. For now, Hyunjin was content and happy to continue whatever they had and not take it any further, because she was more than happy with simply not being pushed away. She wasn’t easy to please; it tended to be quite the opposite, but she was happy with what she had.

They reach the getaway car, a bored-looking Kimlip in the driver’s seat, and strap in, Hyunjin deliberately choosing shotgun and Heejin left looking mildly disgruntled in the back. There seemed to be someone missing, so she did a quick headcount.

Herself, Heejin, Kimlip, and wait…

Where was Jinsoul?

In unison, Heejin and Hyunjin slapped their foreheads. Kimlip looked out the window and spotted a distant figure on the hill, sweating as she carried an unconscious man bridal style and heading towards the car.

“What if she’s been caught? She could be dead right now, or even arrested!” Hyunjin had a hand in her hair, feeling defeated and terrible for leaving her like that. Meanwhile, Kimlip was looking out the window with an intensity only rivalled by very few. Heejin furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought.

“But she would have called for help if she actually was in trouble.” Hyunjin shook her head in exasperation.

“She probably didn’t have enough time to call for help! She could be being tortured now as we speak! We’ve gotta do something! Kimlip, can you call Haseul for backup?” Looking at the mentioned woman, Hyunjin was confused to see that she hadn’t moved and remained, unblinking and staring out the window.

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Heejin opened her door and looked out, only to see perhaps the single most cool thing she had ever seen anyone do.

Up ahead, sweat beading on her temple, was Jinsoul, bridal-style carrying the man that Hyunjin had so quickly disarmed and forgotten about. It was clear that she had carried him the entire way here if the limpness of the man and the exhausted look on her face was anything to go by. But what was remarkable was that the man was almost a foot taller than her and several inches broader. It was clear that Jinsoul had been hitting the gym, and not for fun. Heejin, the only person that still had her wits about her, ran out of the car to help her, and together the two of them dragged the man over and dropped him into the boot of the car. Heejin resumed her place in the back of the car, now accompanied by a sweaty, exhausted Jinsoul.

“You guys had to ditch me with a huge unconscious guy? Seriously? I know I said I wanted action, but this is not what I meant.” Kimlip looked back at her, fixing her with the same smoking intense stare she had given her before.

“Can one of you guys drive? I need to talk to Jinsoul about something.” Hyunjin moved over to the driver's seat, Heejin taking the passengers seat to make space for Kimlip, and she started the car. They drove in silence minus the soft murmurs of Kimlip and Jinsoul, complete with a little gasp and a giggle from the older of the two.

By the time they made it back to the headquarters, Kimlip was asleep on Jinsoul’s shoulder and the latter had laid her head on the former’s, both wearing small smiles. Hyunjin stopped the car, put it in parking, and looked over at the pair, then at Heejin. She wanted space, that was true, but she was still surprised by the torrent of emotion she felt when looking at her.

In the car, surrounded by her sleeping friends and fellow spies, she had a thought that haunted her. She did have an attraction to Heejin aside from thinking she was pretty, but wouldn’t act on it, at least not now. But what did that mean? Another thought struck her and she let out a small gasp.

Was she leading Heejin on? Hyunjin didn’t have a reputation for being soft-hearted or empathetic, but at the end of the day, those were two of her biggest character traits. The mere thought of hurting one of her friends by leading her on was horrible to her, and she would never want to do such a thing. But a traitorous voice in her head whispered nonetheless, telling her that she was a player and a terrible person.

Hyunjin shook her head violently to clear the negative thoughts from her head and opened the car door, waking up Kimlip in the process. She smiled sleepily up at the still sleeping Jinsoul and yawned.

“We here?” Hyunjin nodded and stepped out of the car, stretching after spending too much time in a cramped car. After a moment, Kimlip and Jinsoul got out too and joined her. Hyunjin took it upon herself to go and wake Heejin up, gently tapping her shoulder and watching her come to life. Though she was disoriented, she groggily got out of the car and looked around, eyes still not fully open.

Together, the four of them walked over to the boring-looking office building that housed their headquarters, where they pressed a button that opened a trapdoor and lowered their car into the interrogation room, where other officials would take over. Entering the normal-seeming office complex, they immediately walked over to the women’s restroom and stood in front of the soap dispenser, flashing their badges at it. The mirror blinked blue as the floor opened up under them, revealing a pole like those in a firehouse. The group had convinced the head to put it there with days of constant begging. It was worth it though because sliding down it was a source of constant entertainment to them. 

Jinsoul went first, sliding down with a single whoop of joy, soon followed by a more wary Kimlip. Heejin, still groggy, slipped down the pole silently, and Hyunjin thought she heard a yawn.

Then Hyunjin herself went down, smiling at the recurring thrill of the firehouse pole. After a significantly long drop, she hit the floor and joined the others, and together the four made their way to their desk complex, where they were met with an excited Chuu and Yves, the latter acting bored and done with the hyperactive child of a woman that was her companion but was enamoured by her sunny disposition and adorable visuals in reality. Then again, it was impossible not to love Chuu. The entire office had a soft spot for her, including their junior agent who was still in school, Yeojin (though she was begging to use the code name ‘Frog’). Jinsoul and Kimlip held hands openly, yelling for Choerry, their unofficial child. She soon appeared along with Yeojin, smiling at the intertwined hands of her two fake motherly figures, who went to work babying the two as much as they could with one hand each. Gowon joined them, a grumbling Olivia Hye (though everyone called her some version of that and not the real name) trailing behind. She soon brightened though, when an excited and clingy Chuu bounded into her arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She pretended to wipe the kiss off, but her small smile betrayed her true feelings about it. Yves glowered in the background but backed off when she noticed the look of absolute adoration that Gowon gave Olivia.

A tap on Hyunjin’s shoulder brought her back to business, and she looked over to see Vivi’s warm smile.

“Hey, Haseul wants to see you guys,” Hyunjin nodded and beckoned for the other three of the mission to come along.

They manoeuvred through the busy building, stopping now and then to shake the hand of a fellow agent, slap a high-five to one of the interspecies folk hanging around the foyer, or vice-versa.

Almost everyone in Women in Black had dropped the stupid first letter agent name thing ever since Men In Black had decided to give the women a separate facility, muttering sexist comments the entire time. They opted for code names instead, and some of them just used their real names. Kim Hyojin was the highest up female worker at the Korean division at the time, and as a result, became the leader of the South Korean Women In Black. They had floundered for a moment, not because of any lack of skills but because no one came to them with cases.

Eventually, the persevering women did get a case, and it was huge. Senior agents Hyoyeon and Sunmi went to investigate the mysterious disappearance of a diamond that had a huge symbiotic meaning. They had found it promptly and dealt with the perpetrators and thus began Women In Black’s good reputation, which would eventually grow over the years. In time, the facility would be well-reputed as more efficient and professional than their male counterpart, disgruntling more than a few members of Men in Black. Some more petty and disreputable members even went so far as to attempt sabotage, which was effectively dispatched due to the crude nature of the plans the bitter men had scraped together, resulting in an apology from their superiors that made them significantly more humble.

But the women remained unfazed by their parallels, only growing in size and skill. Countless leaders and influencers joined them, stoic but regal portraits staring down at Hyunjin from the long, elaborate corridor that led to Haseul’s office. She shuddered, the painted gazes making her feel watched, even when it wasn’t so. Next to her, Heejin laid a gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her almost freeze in her tracks. As it was, she tripped a little but straightened, Heejin there to hold her steady. They approached the office entrance, a dauntingly huge door guarded by two burly women. Vivi burst in with a smile to the guards, who nodded at her, while Hyunjin, Heejin, Jinsoul, and Kimlip followed at a more timid pace. They found Haseul at her desk, her chair turned around to a widescreen TV from which she was talking to the leader of the Snorkeldurp species. They waited for a second in somewhat awkward silence, but relaxed when Haseul signed off with a promise to help the species. She turned to the group, a warm and almost motherly smile blooming across her face, and urged them to sit in the chairs around her desk, which they did, settling in. Heejin gave Hyunjin a look of mild worry as they sat, which the latter attempted to soothe with a smile. Haseul reached into a desk drawer and brought out a remote, which she used to bring up the stats of their mission on her screen. She let the five other women read them while standing off to the side, fiercely proud smile evident.

According to the chart, they had incapacitated the man effectively and he was currently under questioning, spilling information willingly in a desperate attempt to be set free. At the very bottom of the report, there was a section labelled “Next.” Listed under that section was a mere “to be decided,” and the giddiness of being assigned another mission had Hyunjin buzzing with excitement. She had joined Women In Black for a reason, and quite frankly that reason was that she had had a passion for serving justice most of her life, and the everyday life just didn’t cut it for her.

And so, she had made her way to the Women In Black building during the interview day, showing off her strength, intelligence, and passion. A week later, she received a sealed letter in the mail, elucidating the details of her new job. Enclosed in this letter were two other things: a badge with her name engraved in it, and a coupon for the Banana Republic. She went suit shopping soon after, the joy of making the job easily fading to make room for the determination of being the most diligent worker they would ever have. She worked out like crazy for the few days she had and strolled into the building again decked out in her brand-new suit and feeling very, very spiffy. Flashing her badge at the soap dispenser (as she had been instructed to do by her letter), she allowed herself the smallest of smirks when the floor opened up and a pole stuck out of the gap. Leaving no room for hesitation, she slid down the pole, feeling the wind blow her hair up and smiling at the exhilarating feeling. Like a cat, she landed on all fours in a ninja pose and then, after a brief pause, had stood up and brushed off her suit. Looking at the high-tech and futuristic interior that was in the seemingly boring office building exterior gave Hyunjin whiplash, and she couldn’t get enough of the peculiar feeling. She stared out at the bustling complex, a growing smile on her lips, and strode into the throng of people.

She ended up meeting the eleven girls that would eventually become her closest friends, one of which stood out more to her with her angelic features and flirtily gentle demeanour. They would become close beyond measure, something a little more than just friends, and their something took them to where they were now, outside the office building, beams betraying how happy they were. Their hands are intertwined, their cheeks flushed, and their eyes never leaving one another as they stand in the light breeze and bask in the presence of one another. Hyunjin picks up their intertwined hands and presses a kiss to them, smiling at her flustered expression. They are to go on another mission soon, but for right now all that they can think of is each other. Hyunjin sees nothing but Heejin, as she always has, but for the first time, it doesn’t bother her. She is so, so in love, and maybe that’s okay. As long as she has the beautiful, cute, sweet person that is Heejin by her side, she will be okay. And maybe what they had is unconventional, but then again Hyunjin has always been unconventional. And as she looks at the giggling girl beside her, she realizes that if unconventionality is what gives her this giddy feeling of happiness, then maybe that’s okay.

They walk away together, hand in hand, and for the first time in forever, Hyunjin feels free from burdens, from thoughts, from mistakes.

At that moment, Hyunjin thinks she could fly.


End file.
